


Tough Times

by Fandom_Lover_666



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha!John, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Sherlock, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_666/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_666
Summary: Sherlock is pregnant with John's baby, but that spells trouble for the couple when Sherlock is gang raped. This is the story of their struggles through this time, along with the birth of their beautiful twin daughters, and their reaction to knowing that one of the twins isn't John's.





	1. I Should've Told You

Sherlock made his way his way up the stairs to the flat, cradling his broken wrist and wincing as each step caused him pain. He hoped to God that John was in bed, knowing he looked like hell. His shirt is ripped and he has blood on his pants, not to mention the rest of his body. His head is bleeding and there are dark angry bruises forming, especially over his now broken ribs and his hips. He stopped for a moment, attempting to compose himself before he slowly made his way up into the apartment.

John is waiting for him when he makes it to the top. Sherlock has been gone an unusual amount of time and the alpha has started to get worried. As soon as he sees him, his jaw drops from shock.

Sherlock sucked in a small, nervous breath when he saw John. He knew what alpha instincts did to people, and he wanted to be in his arms so terribly right now, but the smell of so many other alpha's on his mate could easily drive him crazy, and he'd want to mark Sherlock as his own. And Sherlock just didn't think he could take that right now. "John" He breathed, his nervous, terrified eyes are watching John, waiting.

"Sherlock!" John yelled and ran over to his mate, "What the bloody hell happened to you?" He is very careful to not cause him any more pain as he helps him to his chair

"I...i tried to stop them John" He said quietly, voice hoarse and pained from the night. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" he whispered, curling himself up in his armchiar, not caring how much it hurt him. He'd betrayed his alpha, he'd let someone else do this to him, how could John even stand to look at him? He could sure smell the distress and pain, and overhwelming smell of the other alphas. It was making Sherlock feel sick.

"Sherlock. Look at me." John forced himself to pay close attention to his omega, no matter how much it pained him to see Sherlock in so much pain. Especially with such a strong smell radiating off of him.

Sherlock let out a few shuddery breaths, before finally looking up at John, tears in his eyes. He hated himself. He knew he should have told John as soon as he found out, it was beyond dangerous for a pregnant omega to leave the house alone, but he wasn't even showing yet and he'd only just found out himself. But apparatly the alphas had smelt it on him and decided to mark him as their own.

John carefully wiped Sherlock's tears away, "I'm not mad at you. But I need to know that you're okay. I wish you would've told me, but we can't change that." He offers a hand, "Come with me to the bedroom, it's much more comfortable there." He spoke in a soft and kind, yet slightly commanding tone.

Sherlock nodded silently, in defeat. He was in so much pain but what he needed right now was to curl up in his alphas arms. To know that everything was ok, and that he was safe now because john would never let anyone hurt him. He got to his feet, swaying slightly and taking john's hand, tears slowly falling.

He carefully helps the omega to the bed and gets comfortable with him in his arms, "Please, tell me who did this..."

"I...I don't know" Sherlock whimpered, burying his face in John's neck and curling up as tight as he could, breathing deeply in the scent of John. "It...it was so dark....I couldn't see them...."

John holds Sherlock securely and speaks softly, "Shhh...just think Sherlock. Do you remember anything about them? And remember, I won't let them get you again. You're safe with me." John breathes in Sherlock's scent and smells a slight hint of his own omega. One untouched by the other alphas.

Sherlock closed his eyes, trying so hard to think back to it and...god he could still feel their hands on him...hear their voices and his own screams mixed in, no one around to help him or save him as they pinned him to the ground and marked him as their own. He let out a broken sob, shaking his head and clutching at john as he started to panic a little. "I can't...I can't John please..."

John petted the back of Sherlock's head, "Okay. That's okay, Sherlock. Don't worry. You're alright. I'm here now, I'm gonna protect you." John thinks to himself, like I should've before you disappeared...

"I'm sorry, Sherlock...I should've protected you then. That shouldn't have happened to you..."

"It wasn't your fault" Sherlock said quietly, sighing and cuddling up closer. "I...I should have told you....I'm pregnant John" He whispered, voice breaking.

"I know you are..." John said in almost a whisper, "But I wanted to wait for you to tell me..." He thought about the slight difference in smell Sherlock had, "I can smell it, Sherlock..."

Sherlock let out a small breath, both releived and hating this. "i didn't want to tell you this way" He said quietly, tears starting to fall again. "I was going to take you out to dinner...buy you a presen I...I wanted it to be perfect."

John wiped the tears away with his thumb, "It's already perfect, Sherlock. Because I have you. That's all that matters." He smiled slightly, "Just as long as you and the baby is okay, that's all that matters."

"I....don't know" Sherlock admitted with another sob, hand covering his stomach as a gut wrenching thought tore through him, destroying him more even than what they'd done. "What if....God John I don't...I can't..." He was starting to panic and he couldn't breathe, more tears, chest heaving, ears ringing so loudly as horrible waves of anxiety and panic washed over him.

"Sherlock, shhh. It's alright. It's still alive. I can smell it, remember? It smells alive and fine. I'm more worried about you..." He looks Sherlock over and tears come to his eyes, "God...you look terrible..."

Sherlock knew he must lok horribe, the pain was enough to assure him of that but despite John's words, the omega inside him found it hard to stop panicking at the thought his pup could have been harmed tonight.

"Is it alright if I start cleaning your wounds?" John thought for a second, "And get you some painkillers?"

Sherlock nodded silently. He didn't want John to see the full extent of them but he had to take care of himself, if nothing else for his babies sake.

"Thank you" he carefully got out from under him and propped his head up. John left for only a minute to get his medical bag. He had to hold his breath when he began removing his mate's clothes, the stench and sight was enough to drive him crazy.

Sherlock swallowed hard, looking down at the bruises and cuts and all the swelling that was covering his body, and the hand shapped bruises on his hip and thighs. But those weren't the worst. The worst, and the one that had broken Sherlock the most, was the least painful. "John" He whispered, barely audible as he tilted his head up to show the fresh bond bite, darker and more prominent than the one John had continually made sure to keep obvious. But now, someone elses had replaced his.

"God..." John had to look away, gripping the bed sheet tightly. Of all the things they had done to Sherlock, this had to be the worst. It sickens him to think about it. He looked back at it with tears in his eyes and ran his fingertips over the bond bite, "I...I should've been there..."

"John you couldn't have-"

"I could've killed them. I could've stopped them. They could've taken it out on me. But I wasn't there...i was unable to help my beautiful Omega when you needed me most. Now...look at you! It's taking everything for me to not bond with you again but...I can't. I'd end up hurting you more." John rested his hand on top of Sherlock's stomach, "Our pup almost got hurt because of me..."

A skinny, pale hand sat on top of the alpha's, "No, John. It was their fault..."

He nodded, looking back up into the detective's eyes, "This is going to hurt, love." He kissed his head and started wiping down his wounds with several different creams and medicines. Every so often, John heard Sherlock wince and suck in a breath. He left the bite mark untouched, it's too soon to try and get rid of it. He'd risk the lives of both Sherlock and the pup and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So, he went to work on setting his wrist and icing the bruises on the man's body.

It didn't take too long for the Omega to finally fall asleep. 

It also didn't take too long for the alpha to breakdown crying. He couldn't quite pick out the main reason why, though. Perhaps it was the fact that his precious Sherlock wreaked of other Alphas. Or maybe it was that he was beaten and broken, with no real way to help him. Either way, it hurt John.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours for the alpha male. He spent a good part of the night watching over his mate, comforting him whenever he awoke in a panic. John could tell that this would be hard on both of them.


	2. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene may be triggering and could be considered gruesome to some people. It does display rape. Please be warned.

The sudden sharp burn of a fingertip intruded inside his dry hole. A strong alpha body held him and the finger pushed deeper, burning as it went, his passage far too dry. His breath hissed as he was violated and the man laughed behind him with a malicious tone, "You'll like it if you just relax. We still have a long way to go."

Sherlock pinched his eyes tight as he felt the fingers multiply and the prickle of tears burned in his eyes so he bit down hard on his lip. It hurts. A lot. He tastes blood, but doesn't let up.

The fingering went on for a long while, he had actually started to forget about it.

Then, his eyes suddenly jerked open and a sharp cry escaped his throat as the initial discomfort morphed into agony. The man behind him gripped his bony hips with enough pressure to leave purple welts and thrust himself inside the detective.

"You're so fucking tight! I can just imagine what a good fuck your Alpha gets out of you!"

Sherlock tried to swallow the whimpers that escaped his throat as the man tore into his body, but he found himself unable to keep all of it down. The room echoed with pitiful whines and gruff moans of pleasure and Sherlock cringed from the sounds.

The man pressed a rather violent thrust into the detective causing him to moan in discomfort. Unfortunately, this only pleased the man, "Oh, you want it! You pretty little whore!"

Without warning the man gripped Sherlock's curls and jerked his head up, causing a sharp yelp to rip out of his throat.

"Look at the mirror!" The man commanded. "I said look!" He jerked Sherlock's head again when the detective disobeyed him until his watery eyes finally opened and landed on his own face in the dirty mirror. His already pale face had a sickly sallowness, colored only by blossoming bruises, and was contorted with pain that he couldn't remember having ever seen on his own face before. His normally piercing blue eyes were bloodshot with frustration and wet from the tears that threatened to spill over his lashes if he didn't focus on reining them in.

He met the man's gaze as he continued to thrust into his body and the grip on his curls grew tighter, "You've got a good memory, yeah? Seems like a posh little prat like you would. Remember this every time your little Johnny fucks you, yeah? Every time he thrusts his cock in your pretty little ass," he punctuated his words with another animalistic thrust, causing Sherlock to cry out, "remember me! Remember how good I was!"

Sherlock's stomach churned and he felt bile rise in his throat as the man held his head tight in the air and forced him to gaze upon his own violation. His heart burned as he heard the slap of skin against skin and the ungainly ripple of the force in the man's thighs and stomach.

He could feel the man getting close, he was getting off on hurting him. 

"Fuck you're so good! We're going to have a lot of fun with you!" A long groan of sheer ecstasy sounded from the man and he came deep inside him. The man stayed in him through his orgasm and only removed himself when his breathing slowed.

"My turn!" 

**************

Sherlock woke up to his alpha holding him, "Shhh Sherlock. It's okay, I'm here now." He didn't even realize he was crying until John wiped away his tears, "I won't let them get you again."

"J-John..." He closed his eyes and started crying more, "Get them...please..."

"I will, don't worry. I'll personally get them."

He just nodded and his breath hitched, causing a burning feeling in his chest. Sherlock lifted his good wrist to his chest and held it there.

"Deep breaths, Sherlock. It's okay, you're gonna be okay." He needs a doctor, but I can't let him be taken away from me. 

"J-John..." He reached his arm to touch his mate's face, "I-I don't need...a doctor..." A light smile spread across the omega's face, though it obviously hurt him to do so.

John chuckled halfheartedly, he always seems to know what he's thinking, "Yes, you do." 

The detective made a face that broke his mate's heart, "I-I just need you...please..." he had to take a catch breath before he continued, "don't l-let...me be taken away..."

"Don't worry, you won't be taken away. I'm going to protect you." He hugged him closer.

"G-good..." he laid there for a bit, regaining his energy, "I smell..."

John couldn't help but to laugh. Although it was true, the water and soap would only worsen his already terrible condition. They both have to put up with the smell for a while longer, "I know you do, but I can fix that when you're better."


	3. The Call

It's been about a week since Sherlock had returned home and his broken wrist has finally begun to heal. John's in the bedroom getting some well deserved rest after staying up for his mate these past few nights. The detective is sitting on his chair and staring at the wall, subconsciously holding his stomach. He hasn't eaten in a few days, but he also hasn't had the motivation to fix that. His mind is dull, he hasn't really been able to use it. I mean, why should he? It wasn't useful when he needed it most so what's the point? 

His cell phone rang and took him out if his thoughts. After fishing it out of his pocket, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello Sherly. Missed me?" That voice...

++++++++

It wasn't even 10 minutes after that man got done with him that his mouth was forced open and a pill was shoved down his throat.

Roughly 30 minutes passed before he was turned onto his back and held down by straps. A naked woman, definitely alpha, made her way to the helpless man, "Sherly, it's nice to finally meet you."

She walked up to him with a smirk and flicked his sensitive cock. Sherlock sucked in a breath and winced, breathing heavily. 

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, Sherly. Your pain is my pleasure."

The woman shoved something large, slightly bigger than the first man's dick, up his ass. He screamed in pain, his already sore hole felt worse with the new dry attachment added on.

"This plug is rigged with electricity, my dear Sherly. All I have to do is press a button and-"

She pressed a button and pain exploded through his ass as electric shocks came from the plug. Sherlock held back screams as he cried until she turned it off.

"Anytime you disobey us, I will press this button." She got close to his face and smirked, "That wasn't even the highest setting."

The woman got up again and attached metal clamps to his nipples; he whimpers and holds back tears. Sherlock felt for sure that his nipples were going to be ripped off.

She wondered to the wall next to him and pulled off three metal rings, then returned to his side. She wrapped one around each ball and then slid the last down his cock. The woman pressed the button again and another current shot through his body, his hips jerk and his back arches. She only turns it up more and enjoys the man's shakes and cries.

"Oh come on, Sherly." She turned the power onto the lowest setting and pre cum began dripping from his cock, "Oh, you like that huh? We're gonna have fun then." 

**********

"Awe, my little one remembers me. Don't forget, we have you and your little boy toy on surveillance, so don't you go telling him about this call. Got it?" Her voice kept a sweet anger.

He gulped and tried to hide his fear, "I got it."

You could practically hear her smile, "Good. Now, I expect you to play along with our game, you hear me?"

A male voice, the first man to rape him, spoke up, "Or your little Johnny is gonna get it. And nothing in your little Omega power will be able to stop us from killing him." 

It's a well known fact that when an Alpha bites another Alpha, a poison gets injected into their system. This poison causes temporary paralysis and, in extreme cases, death. Sex between the two is agony for both parties, usually causing a slow and painful death. Sherlock has no doubt that that's exactly what they have in store.

"I understand." The detective's voice squeaked and quieted.

"Good." The woman's voice returned, "Have a swell day, Sherly. I'm sure your pups need some quiet time." The other end clicked and Sherlock just sat there, phone in hand. Of all the terrible things they've done to him, this had to be the worse. No only have they threatened John, they had also spoken about the pup. In plural. A scary thought ran through Sherlock's head and he dropped the phone, running to the bathroom.

*************

The alpha awoke to sobbing coming from the bathroom and wasted no time finding out why.

"Sherlock?" He asked, voice laced with worry.

"I-it won't come off..." The detective called out, sobbing.

John opened the door and just about cried; his omega is standing in the hot, steaming shower and scrubbing at his skin.

"Sherlock, stop." He said calmly while walking to the shower and turning the water on warm, "You're scrubbing too hard."

"N-no...it's not coming off..." his eyes are red and puffy, "The smell...i smell like them...it won't come off..." He broke down crying and scrubbed harder at his skin, causing it to bleed.

"Oh, Sherlock..." John went into the shower, clothes and all, and took the scrub brush away. He stepped behind him held him from behind, "Let me help." He kept his voice calm and neutral, even though he wanted to cry.

The alpha put down the brush and lathered his hands with soap, running them along the detective's body slowly. He gently massaged his shoulders in hopes of relaxing him at least a little bit. 

It was working.

Sherlock stopped shaking and crying, his hitched breathing being the only sounds he was still making. John worked the soap all around his body, careful not to irritate any of Sherlock's wounds. The things is: it's not going to help. Both men know this. Even the strongest scent-concealer won't be able to help rid the smell.


	4. Boring

Sherlock just hasn't been the same since it happened. He's more cautious and...normal. He rarely speaks his mind and half the time he doesn't even speak. His deductions are small and few and now he's not even interested in new cases. Sherlock's mind is set on one thing: protecting his Alpha in any way he can. _If that means being boring, then so be it._

"Sherlock, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

The alpha peaked his head into the bedroom. "Sherlock, you haven't eaten in ages. It's not healthy for you or the pup."

"I'm not hungry." He repeated and curled into the fetal position on the bed.

John sighed and walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I know it's hard, Sherlock..." _Oh you have no idea._ "But I'm here for you. You just need to talk to me."

Sherlock fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Oh, how he wants to tell John everything. Tell him all about the rape, the fear he has that he may be carrying another man's pup, the phone call...but he can't. He can't because of the cameras. The cameras that are supposedly watching them. The cameras that he hadn't been able to find. _But I can't risk it. I can't risk hurting John._

Sherlock is confused and feels worthless; two feelings that he used to make fun of people for feeling. For the first time in years he doesn't know what to do. It's aggravating him to the core of his being and the morning sickness isn't helping anything. He hopes that John will find the Alphas that did this, but he also hopes that they can just forget this ever happened.

"I'm fine." He grumbled and hugged his knees.

"No, you're not, Sherlock. I know you and this is how you try and cope. You're shutting down--"

Sherlock blocked out the rest of what John was saying, he didn't need to be told what he already knew. That he should see a psychiatrist or a therapist, go to the hospital, probably even all three.

He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Just leave me alone, John." The doctor sighed and stood. "All I want is for you to talk to me."

 _So do I._ "Well, I don't. Just leave me alone." John left the room, sad and upset. And Sherlock felt bad. He wished that he could run up to him and hug him and tell him all about it. It might be out of character for him, but that's really all that he needs. All that he wants. He knew where John was going, that's really what hurt him the most.

***********

John grabbed his coat and went out for a walk, trying to calm down. He doesn't blame Sherlock for how he's acting. After all, rape changes a person. Who he blames are the people who did that to him. The ones who marked his Omega as their own. _Who do they think they are? Doing that to him...to my Sherlock._ His emotions bubbled inside of him. Trapped. Only one person will listen to him.

He headed toward Mary's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, guys. Sorry this took me so long to update and it's only with a short chapter. School has gotten in the way and I am hoping on updating more frequently now that benchmarks are coming to a close. Please, just hang in there a little longer


	5. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the wait.

“John?” Mary asked as she opened the door. “What brings you here? I haven’t seen you in ages. Not since...”

“Yes, yes. I know, but this is important. Please just hear me out.”

She sighed and motioned him inside, “I suppose I should start some tea then, shouldn’t I?”

“Not necessary, I’ll only be a moment.”

John looked around the flat as he stepped inside. The room surely gives away way more than she means it to. Over the mantle are pictures of the doctor and her smiling like it was the best day of their lives. John remembers that day; it was the day he was going to propose to the love of his life… at least that's who she was to him until Sherlock came back from the dead. Around this picture are smaller pictures of the two of them, picnics and the likes. He was younger then, much younger.

Every decoration is old school feminine; the walls are covered in ugly floral wallpaper and the couch is just as hideous. In the center of the room is a coffee table, though it’s barely distinguishable under the piles of papers and books scattered all over it. Mary noticed him staring and began to make space on the couch.

“Very well. Sit, sit.”

“No thank you.”

“Alright, then. Now, what’s so bad that you came here?”

“It’s Sherlock. He’s —“

“No, John.”

“Please, Mary.” _Stand up for yourself more, John._

She glared at the doctor and, for a split second, he remembered why he loved her so much. She reminded him of Sherlock with her ability to defy orders and display signs of the alpha that she yearns to be.

“I will not help the bastard that took you away from me!”

“I suggest you change your tone when talking about him.” He growled and she wavered, but didn’t stop, “Why? Because little Sherly has you on his leash?”

“Stop it, Mary. I’m warning you.” He tried to keep his cool, but she refused to let up, “He should be your bitch, John! You shouldn’t be —“

John shoved her against the wall, put his elbow to her throat, and whispered harshly into her ear, “I told you to stop. Now you will be ready to help Sherlock when I say to without one word more or else I will break each one of your bloody bones all while naming them!”

He moved his head away and looked into her eyes, “Have I made myself clear?”

She gulped and nodded.

“Good.” He left her go and she rubbed her throat. “I’ll ring you when I need you.” With that, he left.

**********

John was welcomed by a completely silent flat when he returned.

Brows pulling together in confusion and mild worry, the doctor quickly hurried up the stairs and entered the flat, tucking his keys into his pocket.

“Sherlock?" he called, quickly checking the kitchen to make sure he had not missed the detective on the way up. John frowned as he saw no sign of the detective anywhere nor heard him in any of the rooms. Fearing the worst, John hurried back into the bedroom.

"Sherlock?" he called worriedly, already pulling out his phone. The doctor paused, however, upon hearing a soft, muffled shuffling sound coming from the bathroom. Frowning slightly, John hurried into the room, not even bothering to knock.

"Oh," he sighed quietly upon seeing the detective's thin frame dry heaving into the toilet, his pale skin somehow seeming almost translucent in the dim light as he grasped onto the side of the bowl.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asked worriedly, pausing in the doorway. "

”Yes, John. I'm fine," the detective sighed, quickly shoving himself away from the toilet. "Just a little bit of nausea, that's all." He looked up at his mate and smiled reassuringly.

"I’ll be in the sitting room when you’re… finished. You okay?”

"I'm fine. Thank you. I'll uhh... Be out in a moment." John stared at his omega, eyeing him with a skeptical gaze.

"Right. Okay. See you in a few."

With a few moment's hesitation, the doctor turned, and headed into the sitting room. Sherlock watched as John left and moved to the sink, bracing himself with his shaky hands as he bowed his head, brow furrowing in discomfort. Quirking his lips as he tried to ignore a new wave of nausea, Sherlock looked up, assessing himself in the mirror. He frowned slightly upon seeing how pale he truly seemed, how hollow his cheeks appeared.

With a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Sherlock started some cold water running in the sink, cupped a handful of the cool liquid in his hand and splashed it across the face, enjoying the refreshing feel of it. He turned off the water and slowly went into his room to change because he certainly would not look like this and make John leave for Mary again.

Roughly five minutes later, Sherlock sulked into the sitting room and sat down next to John, practically on top of him, and laid his head on his shoulder.

The alpha kissed the top of his head, “You sure you’re alright, Love?”

“Mmm, fine now.”

“Good, good.” John held his omega closer to him, feeling an overwhelming need to protect him. He closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat of his pup and mate, but frowned when he heard a third heartbeat.

_No, no, no, no…_

Tears came to his eyes and he kissed the top of his head again, realising that he was right.

Sherlock is pregnant with not only his pup, but also the pup of whoever did this to him. Twins, each with different parents.


End file.
